1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing an organic electroluminescent display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting layer of the organic electroluminescent display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In recent years, organic electroluminescent displays have been spotlighted as a next generation display device since it has superior brightness and viewing angle and does not need to include a separate light source when compared to a liquid crystal display device. Accordingly, the organic electroluminescent display has advantages of slimness and lightweightedness. In addition, the organic electroluminescent display has properties, such as for example fast response speed, low driving voltage, high brightness, etc.
In general, the organic electroluminescent display includes an anode electrode, a cathode, a hole injection layer, a hole transfer layer, an organic light emitting layer, an electron transfer layer, and an electron injection layer. Holes and electrons are injected into the organic emitting layer through the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, and are recombined in the organic light emitting layer to generate excitons (electron-hole pairs). The excitons emit energy, which is discharged when an excited state returns to a ground state, as light.
Meanwhile, among various processes applied to manufacture a liquid crystal display, a portion of the processes for the liquid crystal display is applied to manufacture the organic electroluminescent display. However, a portion of the processes, e.g., a process of patterning the organic light emitting layer on a substrate is not common and not used frequently, it is still being researched.